Silver Ornament
by aspen-rayn
Summary: Roxas realizes change might not be such a bad thing. Axel is there for support and comfort. A Christmas tale.


**A/N: Have a very Happy Christmas everyone. And for everyone else Happy Holidays! Enjoy your time off while you can before work/school starts back up! Gods know I am ^_^**

**Warnings: Cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters portrayed in this story.**

Azure eyes stared back from the silver ornament that dangled from his fingers. Golden, beautiful, strands dangled in front of them gently and pink lips pouted at the reflection.

"Roxy! Pass it here!," Said blonde looked away from his own face to stare at his twin's. The only difference being was instead of sunshine hair Sora had beautiful chestnut locks hanging in his eyes and spiked all over his head. His lips only frowned more and glared at the smiling face of his twin.

"Sora stop whining it's so fucking annoying."

"Roxy what's wrong? It's Christmas Eve! You need to be happy!" Sora ran up to him and cupped his face pulling his frown into a fake smile. Roxas instantly shoved him off and hung up the silver ornament.

"I'm fine Sora."

"Sure whatever Roxas," Sora muttered in defeat, turning back to decorate their beautiful pine tree. "Hey dad!"

"What?" Two voices screamed. Cloud came running from down stairs and Zach came in from the kitchen. They looked at one another and laughed walking over to Sora and putting their arms around the petite boy. "What do you need kid," Cloud smiled.

"When did you say Riku could come over?"

"Nine," Zach said, his eyes narrowed over to the blonde twin who was currently glaring at himself in a red bell. "Problem Roxy?"

"No." He grumbled. His eyebrows narrowed in and created a slight wrinkle. Roxas spun around and looked at the other three members of his family . "I need to tell you...something."

"Anything," Cloud grinned walking over to his son and grabbing him by the shoulders. "What's been on your mind kiddo?"

"It's not a big deal," Roxas glared at Sora, knowing his brother was all to happy to finally hear what was wrong. "Well, you all know Reno...obviously him being Zach's friend."

"Roxas," Cloud glared at his son.

"No dad will you just listen to me! I am not fighting about the whole call Zach dad shit right now ok? Right now I wanted to tell you I'm dating Axel-oh shit," He smacked his hand on his forehead.

"You're what!?" Cloud snapped grabbing Roxas again.

"Dating...Axel."

"He's 21 and how old are you Roxas?"

"Old enough to know you cheated on mum with him," He mumbled pointing to Zach.

"Roxas," Cloud moaned dragging his son by the back of his jacket and into the kitchen. "What the hell is your problem? Ever since mum-"

"Yes father! Every since mum died! You don't understand anything," Roxas tried to leave but was grabbed by his father.

"I don't understand? She was my wife Roxas. My wife of sixteen years. Do you not think I don't miss her? Baby I miss your mother every single day," Cloud gently said getting on his knees and pushing Roxas in the chair behind him. "Your mother was the love of my life Roxy. Her smile would light up my world. Her laugh would bring butterflies to me but Roxy she's gone and I can't bring her back. It's been two years since she passed from cancer Roxas. Zach has been my bast mate for years now. He watched you and Sora grow kid," He laughed ruffling Roxas' golden locks. "He showed me love when I thought I lost it. I'm sorry if you think me being with him now is cheating on your mother but Roxy she would want us to be happy. Tifa always only wanted what would make us three men happy. Don't you think I worry if I'm hurting her? Because I do Roxas. I visit your mother every single day after work with Zach. I've tried taking you Rox but you always say you don't need to talk to her.

"Dad she can't hear me. She's dead."

"Do you really believe that? Your mothers spirit was the strongest I've ever known kid."

"Dad...I miss mum," Roxas couldn't help the tears spilling out o his eyes as he clutched on to his father.

"Me too baby. Roxy I never asked you to call Zach dad. I just wanted you to respect him. He wants to be there for you honey."

"I'm sorry dad. I'll try," He smiled, sniffling.

"So about Axel."

"Dad I'm eighteen I can handle him."

"I'm just concerned. He's not the greatest-"

"Dad he is to me. He makes me smile and laugh, and I haven't done that in awhile."

"I know kiddo. I missed your beautiful smile."

"Ugh do you have to be so corny?" Roxas whined. A loud bell was heard throughout the house. "Axel's here!"

"Go get him tiger," Cloud smiled slapping his son gently on the shoulder. Roxas sprinted to he door and through it open.

"Hey kid!" Reno laughed ruffling his hair and walking in. Behind him stood Roxas's angel. There was Axel in his leather jacket holding a small gift.

"Axel!"

"Hey Roxy," Axel smiled hugging on to his boyfriend tightly.

"Axel come with me!" Roxas whispered dragging Axel across the front lawn.

"Roxy were are we going?"

"I want you to meet my mum Axel," Roxas smiled walking hand in hand with his lover. He leaned his head his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"I'm perfect," he whispered as the made their way into the graveyard, a short ways from his house. " I think...yes I found it!" Roxas smiled leaning down and wiping off the thin layer of snow that was gathered on it.

_Tifa Strife_

_A proud mother and wife._

_May you make death smile in your warmth._

"Roxy-"

"Hey mum," Roxas said standing back up and holding Axel's hand once more. "Sorry I haven't been by. But it's Christmas Eve! Can you believe it? Our second one without you mum. I've been ok I suppose. I met this guy mum. You met him a lot. Reno's son Axel. He makes me so happy mum," Roxas whispered into the breeze. "I hope you don't mind us being together mum. I'm sure you don't though since he makes me so happy. I brought you something," Roxas leaned down and pulled a silver ornament from his pocket and laid it next to her name. "It was our favorite one to hang together mum," Roxas started to sob softly to himself. Axel wrapped his arms around his shoulder and held him close, rubbing his back to comfort his boyfriend. "Here Axel," Roxas whispered reaching into his pocket and giving him a tiny box. Axel opened it an found a necklace with the love kanji dangling from a thin gold chain.

"It's beautiful baby," Axel handed him the small gift. Roxas quickly opened it and found a silver braclet with a sapphire on the clasp.

"Thank you so much Ax," Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Axel leaned down and kissed him gently back wiping his tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you too Roxas. Mrs. Strife I promise to take care of your son," Roxas beamed at him and held on to him as the walked back to his house.

"Look they lite the outside lights on!" Roxas squealed staring at them. His azure eyes sparkled in the light.

"Happy Christmas baby."

"Happy Christmas Axel," Roxas whispered kissing his lips once more.

_**~fin~**_


End file.
